


Listening to Foggy

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a fluffy ending, Asthma attack, Asthmatic Foggy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: How Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock got from "how many fingers am I holding up?" To "I love you." Over the course of a single night.





	Listening to Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I basically said fuck the timeline on this fic so things that shouldn't have happened yet did. Idk dude, it's been a while since I watched the show.

Matt is intimately familiar with Foggy voice. He knows how his heart stutters when he's lying, and the slight waver in his tone that accompanies it. He knows the heat of it when Foggy's angry, and the cold darkness of it when he's furious. He knows the lilt in it when Foggy's happy.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Foggy asks, but his voice is strange, it's not the hot anger Matt hoped for, or the cold fury he expected.

"One." Matt mumbles, trying to distinguish the strange tone. He's so familiar with Foggy voice he should know what it is. There's fury, and anger, and disgust, and fear. Foggy's afraid of him. There's no sound, and then footsteps.

"No." Matt whispers, voice rough. The door swings shut behind his best friend. His best friend who's voice was woven with cold fury, hot anger, disappointment, worry, fear. His best friend who lied for him despite everything.

"Foggy please, please come back." Matt pleads with the empty room. Pleads with God, still he knows he doesn't deserve Foggy. He knows he never did. "I need you."

...

Foggy is absolutely furious. Matt, fucking wounded duck Matt can see. Sure he can't see, but for all intents and purposes he can see. He never needed Foggy to help lead him, or describe the horse statue on campus.

Although under the fury mostly he's just scared. He's scared that Matt will get hurt, and that one day he won't come back from back flipping off buildings. Or maybe the worst won't happen, maybe instead of dead in a dumpster Matt will wind up in a jail cell. Maybe instead of dead he'll just get hurt. Maybe he'll just lose a limb or something. Maybe one day he'll just disappear.

"No!" Foggy slams his fist against the wall. An old lady startles, and then darts across the street. Foggy feels bad on some level, but his breathing it too fast. Matt could die, and Foggy might never know what happened to him.

He slumps against the wall, trying to calm his breathing. He glares back at Matt's building, a part of him wondering if Matt can hear him from his apartment.

...

Matt's little pity party is cut short when he hears Foggy's heartbeat speed up, and the air rasping in his lungs. He's lunging off the couch in a panic, yanking a hoodie on over bruised ribs.

"Inhaler, emergency inhaler where is it?" He Yanks the kitchen drawer out by accident, but he finds the inhaler. His legs are screaming at him as he rushes down the stairs. Foggy's heart hasn't slowed down yet.

He pushes out of the building, but his senses can't focus on the world, just Foggy. He nearly trips over the big crack on the sidewalk, shoulder bumping against someone else's.

"Foggy?" Matt calls. There's no reply except a desperate gasp for air. Matt's knees his the ground in front of Foggy, and he holds the inhaler out. "Here." He says. Foggy grabs the inhaler out of his hand, taking a puff.

"Thanks." He gasps after a moment. Matt nods, leaning against the wall next to him. He listens as Foggy's heart beat settles down, the air no longer rasping as it leaves his lungs. "Matt."

"Yeah?" Matt asks, his senses are totally tuned to Foggy. To the way his heart is beating.

"What the fuck are you doing off the couch? Your ribs are broken and you almost died." Foggy is probably glaring at him. Matt shrugs his shoulders.

"I was listening for you. Heard your breathing mess up." He admits. And God that's insane, Foggy was way too far from Matt's couch for that kinda hearing.

"You shouldn't have gotten up." Foggy insists, despite his still slightly labored breathing. "You're hurt."

"You're Foggy." Matt says, tilting his head back against the wall. It's like he thinks that statement should explain everything. Foggy's not sure if it does or doesn't and silence descends on the pair again.

"I'll leave you alone now." Matt mumbles, pushing off the wall to get to his feet. The adrenaline is gone now and he feels a little shaky, and a lot sore. "I'm sorry." He pulls in a sharp gasp of air through his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up." Foggy grumbles, climbing to his feet. "I'm helping you back to your apartment." Matt nods, and Foggy wraps an arm around his waist, and the waddle back towards the apartment. "Can you not with the guilty puppy look."

"Sorry Foggy." Matt mumbles. "I can manage the stairs by myself, it's not a big deal."

"Matt." Foggy deadpans. Matt's head tilts slightly, he's listening. "Shut the fuck up." Matt leans heavily on his shoulder as they climb up the stairs.

It takes longer than it should, and the silence is heave, weighing on both of them. Still here they are, with Foggy settling Matt onto the couch again.

"Are you going to leave?" Matt asks, he looks miserable head tucked down against his chest. There's no answer. "Just, please take the inhaler." He knows he'll get a new one, just in case Foggy ever comes back. Knows he'll carry it around.

"You are the goddamn worst Matthew M. Murdock. The goddamn worst." Foggy spits, dropping into a chair. Matt nods, pretends he can't smell the salt of his own tears.

"I know." He does.

"You are the goddamn worst, but you're my family." Foggy sighs, like he's admitting defeat, waving the white flag. Like he's lost a war. Matt didn't ever want their relationship to feel like losing. There were a lot of things Matt didn't want.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm so sorry."

"Then stop Matt. Just, Stop. Stop going out in the middle of the night and getting hurt. Come to work. Do your job. Be there when I'm in the hospital!" Foggy growls. "I thought we were family."

"I was there. I was on the roof the whole time." Matt whispers, he doesn't flinch when Foggy slams his hand down on the table.

"I needed you with me Matt. You're my best friend, my family. You weren't there." Foggy should be angry, should be furious with Matt. He just sounds tired. "Why can't you just stop being Daredevil, and be my friend again."

"I want that Foggy. I want that. But I can hear them Foggy. They scream for help, they cry, they plead. How could I hear them and ignore them? Would you really want me to?" Matt asks, and he's distant, and broken. Like he's reliving every scream he couldn't reach on time.

"No. I want to though." He grumbles. "I want to hate you."

"You should. You're going to get hurt." Matt mutters. "What I do, it's not safe. I'm selfish though Foggy. I want you to stay." It's not confession, Foggy isn't a priest, yet here he is taking Matt's burdens.

"The absolute worst." Foggy mumbles.

"I know." Matt whispers. "I understand, you're better off without me. Stick was right, he's always right."

"I am not leaving you." Foggy growls. "Stick is an asshole and I will shove a goddamn stick up his asshole next time I see him." Matt shakes his head.

"Told me you would get hurt Foggy, and you did." Matt admits. "I was selfish, but you know now. You can get out."

"Yeah you are selfish. You keep secrets, and you lie." Foggy gestures to him. "I just pointed at you, but you already knew that didn't you. God, all the times I told you what I was seeing." Foggy cuts himself off, shakes his head.

"I love it. I can only see some things, a world on fire. I can see outlines and motions hear heartbeats. I can't watch TV, or read the newspaper, or look at the stars. You offer that to me Foggy. You offer it so freely. I wouldn't know what color Karen's hair is without you Foggy."

"Now is not the time for this Matt. I'm mad." Foggy grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know. Sorry." Matt groans slightly shifting. "I know you're mad. But you are, you're Foggy. I don't want to lose you, but I can't watch what I do hurt you."

"Matthew Micheal Murdock I am not, under any circumstances leaving you." Foggy informs him. Matt knows that voice, that's the 'not fucking around' voice. He shifts, hides his face in the back of the couch and groans.

"I love you Foggy Nelson." He whispers the confession into the pillows. To soft to be heard.

"Any other secrets you want to tell me?" Foggy asks. The stern tone is back, but there's a fondness to it.

"I didn't particularly want to tell you this one." He points out, Foggy growls. "Too soon?" He smirks at his friend.

"The worst Murdock, seriously the worst." Foggy grumbles. "Now get some sleep you need to heal."

"There's one more secret. Don't want to tell you though." Matt admits, Foggy stops breathing for a moment. "I should, I should tell you. I promise it's not putting you in any danger."

"Just tell me buddy," Matt has to cover up a flinch at the nickname. "I want you to trust me, I'm not sure why you don't."

"I do. I do trust you." Matt promises, grasping for Foggy's sleeve. "I'm not good, at the talking thing. But I trust you."

"Then get good Murdock. Tell me what it is. It's not that hard." The anger is back in Foggy's tone. Matt rubs at Foggy's sleeve for a second. Trying to memorize every sound Foggy is making. His heartbeat, his breathing.

"Don't leave." He pleads. "I don't want you to go." Foggy's face twists into a scowl and be buries his hand in Matt's hair.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." Foggy promises. Matt nods.

"I love you Foggy Nelson." He says, barely loud enough for Foggy to hear. The hand in his hair stops moving. "Last secret. I'm daredevil, I can hear your heart beat, and I am in love with you." He drops Foggy's sleeve.

"Matt, is this really the time for a love confession? I'm supposed to still be furious, and we can't exactly have dramatic, been in love since college, sex when you're so injured." Foggy asked for all my secrets Foggy." Matt says, and then offers a wink more so to the ceiling than Foggy. "I could totally- wait, college?"

"Yes, you absolute idiot. Sheesh, I thought you had super senses." Foggy grumbles. Matt snorts a laugh, it makes his ribs ache, but it's worth it. "Could you not smell the lust on me. Hell the first thing I did when I met you was call you Handsome." It's a fair point.

"Foggy, lust isn't love, and I didn't want to be your fuck buddy." Matt informs him. "I can sense lust, but love." He shakes his head.

"What, you couldn't sense the love in the way I painstakingly described Monsters Inc to you while drunk?" Foggy asks, teasing.

"Ah yes, the small human child is scaring the big furry blue one now. Very informative commentary." Matt teases, back.

"Hey! I tried! Wait, I'm mad at you. Stop that." Foggy pokes at a clear patch of skin on his arm.

"Sorry Foggy." Based on the smile on his face Foggy doesn't think he's sorry at all.

"It's fine. You're not off the hook though, you're paying for the next 20 nights as Josie's and you better bring me food to the office. Also no more daredevilling during the day you're going to come to work and do your job." Foggy lists his demands, he can see the gears it Matt's head turning. They're both lawyers, even if they are best friends.

"Do the next 20 nights out have to be at Josie's?" Matt asks. Foggy gasps dramatically.

"You would ask me to betrayed Josie's bar? Matt how could you?" Foggy asks, Matt snorts a laugh, his ribs ache with it.

"Well, we don't have to betrayed Josie's, I just thought we could go on a nice date instead." Matt explains, and Foggy's mouth drops open. "I understand if it's a bad time." Matt says when the silence stretches too long, "but maybe someday?"

"How long until you heal?" Foggy demands. "You're taking me out on a nice date Murdock."

"I'll buy you the prettiest flowers I can find." Matt teases.

"Aw that's so,- wait a minute you ass. How do you know if the flowers are pretty?" He demands. Matt smiles innocently at him.

"By the price of course." He replies.

"Don't you pull that innocent look out on me. You're the devil of hells kitchen I'm not falling for the innocent act." Foggy says. "Asshole." Matt tries to keep his best innocent expression pointed at Foggy but he's struggling not to laugh. "I look forward to the flowers though. No matter how ugly they wind up being."

"They'll be gorgeous. Only the best for my Foggy." Matt says, nose in the air. Foggy bursts out laughing.

"I love you dude." He says. His heart is a little fast, nervous. Matt relishes in the sound of his voice. Fond Foggy is his new favorite Foggy. "Now get some sleep asshole, we have work in the morning."


End file.
